Blinded Love
by Vanilla Glow
Summary: It has been decades sense the Phantom, now in the truest form of the word, has had contact with anyone, until, a young women stumbles into his domain. With their growing feelings, can they even find love, when a third party is intervening at every turn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the phantom of the opera...*sigh* if only...**

"GrrrrAHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell to his knees burying his face in his hands. No matter how hard he tried, she still managed to worm her way into his mind. Tears formed in his eyes as the memory of her leaving with... with that fop of all people! He growled at the thought of that pompous fool.

He didn't regret letting her go, despite how much it had hurt... how much it still hurt. He knew she could have never returned his love and would have never lasted in his dark world. So, he released his caged swan.

After they had left, in each others arms, he wasted no time in escaping the wrath of the guard and for years he had wondered aimlessly around the world, lost in his own mind. By the time he had returned, his opera house and all the events that had happened, where all but a legend. They had written musicals about him, believing that he was just a myth. And what had become of his love? She had long sense passed.

She had died at the ripe old age of 63, in the arms of her beloved fop. Leaving the phantom all alone to grieve her loss for all of eternity. For that was what he truly was now... a phantom.

He didn't know when he had died exactly, it was all just a blur to him. All he knew was that he could not pass on, to heaven nor hell. Not that his soul could ever gain entrance to heaven but, hell... he would pick hell over this eternity of grief any day... perhaps he was in hell, his own personal hell.

After learning that she was really gone, he had grieved, shutting the thick stone wall, cutting out the above world from his home. In his solitude, he had lost track of the years, lost track of everything beyond the unmovable wall.

When he had finally let go of her loss, somewhat, he began to explore the many caves surrounding his home. To his surprise many of them ran deep, past the city and into the surrounding woods. And it was in these caves that he found his release.

Rising to his feet he continued treading through the labyrinths, forcing his mind to focus on the task at hand. Shaking off his relapse, he continued on, and that was when he heard it... the faintest whisper.

**"Phantom of the opera...inside my mind.**..**"**

With his keen ears he picked up bits and pieces of what it was singing and took off in its detection. He would normally avoid anyone who happened across his caves. Not worrying about them bringing others, seeing as they would die lost in his caves, but,this time he couldn't help find the source of the voice.

Not only was her voice enchanting in its own accord but, she was singing his music. Music... how he had yearned to hear it once again but lacked the ability to allow it to flow from his body sense she had left him. The voice then began to sing Music of the Night.

_**"****Night-time sharpens,  
>heightens each sensation<br>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
>Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... "<strong>_

As he rounded the corner, he saw her laying upon a small hill, light cascading upon her form from above.

_**"****Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender<br>Turn your face away  
>from the garish light of day,<br>turn your thoughts away  
>from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night ..."**_

The brightness causing him to turn his head, squinting his eyes a he tried to adjust to the illuminated chamber.

_**"****Close your eyes and surrender to your  
>darkest dreams!<br>Purge your thoughts of the life  
>you knew before!<br>Close your eyes,  
>let your spirit start to soar!<br>And you'll live  
>as you've never lived before ..."<strong>_

Her black curly hair fanned out around her head in long silky locks. From his vantage point he could not gaze upon her features clearly. So, he slowly crept closer to her.

"_**Softly, deftly,  
>music shall surround you ...<br>Feel it, hear it,  
>closing in around you ...<br>Open up your mind,  
>let your fantasies unwind,<br>in this darkness which  
>you know you cannot fight -<br>the darkness of the music of the night ..."**_

He slipped behind a large bolder at the edge of the hill and peered out at her. She had a strong stubborn jaw with a small square chin. Her nose was small and dainty, a delicate feature that almost looked out of place on her strong face. With her eyes still shut, her long lashes grazed the tops of her cheeks. He found his eyes wonder to her full lips as she continued the song. He was entranced...

"_**Let your mind start a journey  
>through a strange new world!<br>Leave all thoughts  
>of the world you knew before!<br>Let your soul take you where you  
>long to be!<br>Only then can you belong to me ..."  
><strong>_

His eyes drank in the rest of her form, not failing to take notice of her curves. He then noticed her strange, very revealing clothes.

_**"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!<br>Let the dream begin,  
>let your darker side give in<br>to the power of the music that I write -  
>the power of the music of the night ...<strong>_

_**You alone can make my song take flight -**_  
><em><strong>help me make the music of the night . . ."<strong>_

As she finished the song she began to hum a song he didn't recognize. She was dressed in black pants... very tight pants... that formed to her leg and hips like a second skin. Her shirt was practically non existent. It was a pale blue, with thick straps and low cut. He caught himself staring at certain assets and turned away blushing, feeling like a lecher.

Her humming was cut short as loud barking was heard echoing throughout the chamber. The phantom quickly grabbed his Punjab, ready to defend the strange girl from the approaching creature.

"Valen!" she shouted as she rose to her feet. A rather large German Shepherd rounded the corner, wagging his tail at the site of her. He quickly trotted up to her, nudging her hand affectionately. It was then that the dog sniffed the air. Turning his sharp eyes in the phantoms direction, he began to growl.

He quickly receded further into the shadows and out of the detection of the hound. Cursing himself for being close enough for the beast to detect him, he quickly maneuvered himself behind them.

"What's wrong boy? Is there someone there?" she asked while kneeling down to pet and clam her canine friend. "Hello? Whose there?" She called out while the phantom remained silent and still. When no response came and Valen had finally relaxed she let out a sigh, "Come on boy lets go."

The phantom let out the breath he had been holding and slowly started to exit the chamber. As he turned to exit his foot struck a rock causing it to skit across the floor. A loud sound echoed throughout the chamber alerting them to his presence once again. Valen began to growl in his direction once more.

"I know your there! You have one chance to leave my cave or Valen will attack you!" she called out.

He could have left right then but, as soon as she had said _her _cave and had blatantly threatened him, he couldn't pass on the challenge. The caves were _his_ domain, _his_ home and belonged to him, and him alone. Wanting to set this child straight, he slipped further into the dark cave, easily slipping out of the dogs radar once again.

Once he was far enough, he used his ventriloquist skills to make his voice sound as if it were coming all around her. "You insolent fool! Your caves? My dear you are the one trespassing in _my _home,_ my_ caves." He said in his silky smooth voice. She visibly jumped, turning her head every which way, trying to find the true source of his voice. "It is unwise to be threatening me." He whispered, this time making his voice sound as if it were right by her ear causing her to shudder.

He was shocked to see her stand her ground as she responded, "Your voice tricks won't work on me. I know exactly where you are!" At that, she turned her head in his direction, facing him head on.

He quickly regained his composure as he decided that the only thing left to do was to reveal himself, hoping that the mire site of him would scare her off. Holding on to his Punjab, ready to use it against her dog if need be, he stepped towards her.

The dim light that kept her face in shadow, slowly revealed his silent form. Valen's growling only increased as he approached them causing the girl to grasp on to his harness in fear. As he stood before her, clad in his half opened white button down shirt and black trousers, he noticed her lack of reaction at the sight of him. In fact she was still turning her head around the chamber in search of his voice... could it be that she was blind?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to my two reviewers! I didn't expect anyone to like my story so its a relief to know that yall do! Here have a hug! o=(n.n)=o I hope I can keep yall entertained!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the phantom of the opera, if I did I would do what any other sensible phan girl would do... selfishly keep Eric to myself. ^.^**

_**Ariona:**_

I had longed to visit my caves once again. It had been too long sense I could spare the time to come down here. It was my own private resort where I could escape the chaotic world. It was here in this place that I could truly find peace, especially after the accident. Not only had I lost my sight on that horrific day but, I had lost them as well... and it was all my fault. Pushing my mind out of the past I began to sing and in song I found my sweet release.

After awhile, Valen had finally returned for me. Earlier, I had let him lose to stretch his legs. I was surprised when he began to growl because I was so sure I was alone. When I had called out the first time and no response came I foolishly dismissed Valen's growling, thinking it was just an animal. When I had called out the second time I silently prayed that it was still just an animal that had caused such a loud echo...

I was terrified when this voice echoed within the chamber, engulfing me in its shear power. I was awe struck and fearful of it all at the same time. Plus I was slightly worried at how quickly I was entranced by it and by how much I wanted to hear it again.

His voice sounded as if it was coming from every direction, simply an impossibility. When he spoke again I strained my ears for the true source of the velvet voice and that's when I heard it. A soft murmur that normal people would have missed, sometimes being blind has its perks. In triumph I turned my head in his direction, "Your voice tricks won't work on me. I know exactly where you are!"

As silence ensued I felt Valen tense up and I reached out to him in fear, sensing that the owner of the voice was drawing near. I had hoped that Valen's looks would have been enough to discourage this guy but, it seemed he was unfazed. I knew that hoping Valen would attack was out of the question. Even though Valen looked menacing, by shear size alone, he was completely all bark and no bite.

I tried to listen for any sound of the intruder but, I couldn't pick up a thing. No foot steps, no breathing, not even the soft rustle of clothing. It was as if I had been speaking to a ghost. All of a sudden I felt that all too familiar sharp pain at my temple. This couldn't be happening! Of all times for another one of my fainting spells to happen... Grasping my head in pain, I felt my legs buckle and I began to fall and instead of meeting the hard floor, strong arms caught me and for a split second I saw something... really saw something. Sharp emerald eyes hidden behind a pure white mask and then total darkness.

…...

_**Prospectors: **_

Lovingly, she watched the scene play before her. Knowing full well that this chance encounter would change their lives forever. She had waited, for quite some time, for this exact moment to happen and for it to finally unfold before her very own eyes, filled her with such excitement.

Nothing and no one was going to stand in her way and break this couple apart, not even Erik's antisocialism.(not a real word I'm sure but oh well) Speaking of which, she noticed Erik trying to slip away. So, she placed a rock directly in his path and watched as it let his location be known. She giggled at her small intervention, not wanting him to escape his destiny.

"Cheating again are we?" asked a hooded figure that appeared next to her.

"I'd hardly call it cheating, Damion. Besides you have been cheating this whole time! What's one small rock compared to the whole Christine fiasco?" she replied still watching the scene unfold before her.

Drifting closer to her, he whispered in her ear, "Correct me if I'm wrong but, didn't you already get back at me for that?"

Shuddering from the warmth of his breath she responded, "That didn't count. Erik wasn't going to give himself completely over to your control anyway. So to prolong our little game I simply turned him into the phantom he was."

"Reina." he tisked. "Prolonging his grief hardly seems like the move you'd make." he paused grinning. "It was completely unexpected and very malicious of you." he said as he ran a clawed hand through her soft golden hair.

"I had no choice. You ruined any chance of him meeting his true soul mate by killing her with that chandelier. I mean honestly, you ensnared her dress in her own seat! Now that was malicious!" she proclaimed, while rolling her eyes. "Besides the only way I could keep him from your pursuit, of his soul, was by making it lay dormant until Ariona was reincarnated." she said while leaning into his touch.

"Am I to assume then, that this 'chance' meeting is purely just chance? Or did you intervene again?" he grumbled as he watched them.

"I had nothing to do with that. It seems fate truly wants them together." she said as she turned her head to face Damion as he gently placed his forsaken hand against her cheek. She instantly felt her power begin to purify him and knew it was causing him physical pain just to touch her.

"Fate once wanted us together." he stated while he continued to stroke her face, showing no sign of the pain. A pale blue light began to glow from where his hand made contact with her skin and his claws began to recede as his hand slowly began to turn pale white, like hers. Being this closer to her made him remember their old love and he was tempted to give in to her power but, the darkness within wouldn't allow it. So, he pulled away, his hand returning to its normal deep blue and long black claws.

Sighing she responded, "You lost your chance when you let hate consume you and gave into the darkness" turning her attention back to the couple she noticed Ariona had fainted and was now being cradled against Eric's chest.

"You know the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. He will let his hate eat at his soul and fall to my control." he stated as he began to fade away.

"Considering that you once were a Prime Angel and have passed your lineage on to him, gives him a chance. For, the same purity that once ran through your veins now runs through his. And just because you have fallen, doesn't mean he will as well." she replied to the emptiness around her, knowing that he still had heard her.

"Reina, my dear, he has long sense begun to..." she heard a faint whisper reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please do not sue me!  
><strong>_

_**Ariona: **_

"Rain!" I called out. "I had the strangest dream. I was wondering around in our caves and there was this voice... it was such a beautiful voice Rain... a voice I wouldn't mind hearing again." I paused remembering the flash of green I had seen. "I dreamt of those eyes again too but, this time they were behind this exquisite white mask instead of the normal black one. Oh, how I wish you could have seen them!" I sighed as I stretched and yawned. "Rain? Are you there?" I called out reaching across to the right side of our bed. "Ouch!" I whimpered as my hand struck something hard. "What the?" I questioned as I felt my surroundings, my hand gliding across the railing of the bed I was in. Then it hit me... hard.

It wasn't a dream. I wasn't in my old bed. Rain wasn't there... she never would be again. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I began to relive the pain and hurt of losing my family. "Oh, Rain, why couldn't it have been me? It was my fault! It should have been me!" I sobbed into my knees as I felt a heavy weight dip the left side of the bed I was in. I then felt a cold nose nudge my arm.

"Valen!" I cried out, pulling him into an embrace and cried into his fur. When I had finally calmed down I began to wonder where I was. Then the faint memory of those emerald eyes flashed in my mind... emerald eyes and a white glowing mask. Had I really seen them or was it merely a dream? I had often dreamt of those eyes when I was younger but, this time they seemed so real. The doctors had said that my sight may return to me but, it had already been 5 years sense the accident and I had lost all hope. And if my sight had returned why couldn't I see now? Could the fainting spells be related?

Sighing I forced myself to focused at the task at hand, I needed to escape. Whether or not my sight was returning was an issue I could address later. I began to carefully scout out my surroundings, hoping to find a way out. I ran my hands over to the edge of the soft bed I was in and, with further investigation, I realized that it was in the shape of a swan. Slowly, I stepped off the bed, crouching down so I could better feel my surroundings. Grasping Valen's harness with one hand, I reached out with the other and slowly began searching.

I soon realized I was still somewhere in the caves, as I felt the hard stone floor and wall that felt so familiar to me."You see any way out boy?" I asked Valen, it was then that he began to whine and I felt his tail slapping my side as it wagged. It seemed that the voice had returned and Valen, the traitor, was happy to see him. I stood to my feet, readying to defend myself against this guy if he tried anything funny.

"Going somewhere?" his voice, like silk, asked. I tried to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine.

Standing my ground I replied, "Yes, home."

"Ah, I see... and how do you plan on doing that? In your state, it would be unwise to venture forth throughout my lair unaccompanied." he responded, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Well then, kindly 'accompany' me out of here!" I demanded, my anger flaring up.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." he coldly stated.

"And why is that? Your not planing on keeping me here are you?" I asked, glaring my unseeing eyes, hopefully in his direction.

"Sadly yes." he sighed out. "I can't risk you telling others about me or my caves."

Seething at his response I retorted, "Seriously? I'm blind! I'm an orphan and my only friend is this wimp of a dog that is stranded in your home along with me! So, pray-tell, how and who am I going to bring back here?" I shouted at him.

In a deathly calm voice, he responded, "I do not need to give you more reason than that which I have given you." roughly grasping my arm, "Now if you don't want to risk drowning in my lake I shall guide you around my hell so you can come to be familiar with it." I remained silent as he pulled me to my left.

My silence was short lived as more anger seeped within me. How dare this stranger manhandle me? I ripped my arm from his grasp, barely noticing the pain I had caused myself from that action. "I demand you return me to the surface!" I yelled at him. A sharp pain ran through my cheek as I hit the hard stone wall, the force of his slap causing me to reel back. I whimpered as I felt pain coursing through my lower back and the hot liquid of blood. Suddenly I felt his hand around my thin neck as he pressed me harder into the wall, harder into the sharp stone behind me.

I glared pain filled, unseeing eyes up at him as he roared in my face, "You are in no position to DEMAND anything from me!". He growled as he released me and I gently pulled myself from the wall. I carefully sat against it as Valen, whimpering, curled against me in fear. Hatred filled my very being. I hated this cruel man with an angel's voice.

…...

_**Erik:**_

After he had placed her upon his bed he began to pace back and forth. Why hadn't he just left her there? She would have woken up and thought he was simply just a dream and went on with her life... The thought of her forgetting him, surprisingly caused a sharp pain in his heart that he couldn't understand. Shaking his head he continued to ponder over why he had brought her to his lair. Could it be because of her voice? Was it only that or could he be more lonely than he had thought?

Mentally cursing himself, he wondered what he was going to do with the girl. Sitting on the edge of the swan frame he looked down upon her. She really was quite beautiful he thought. He gently reached out and smoothed a stray curly strand of hair out of her face. He then felt something warm on his knee. Looking down he noticed the girls mutt had placed his large head upon him.

"You are rather a useless beast." he muttered at Valen. "Or, you are smart enough to know not to provoke me." he said as he scratched Valen's ears. Absentmindedly he continued to pet the dog as he was lost in thought. Then it hit him, what on earth was he going to feed his 'guests'!

Standing abruptly he strode over to his old table that he once had eaten meals upon. Could he still eat? Running his hand through his wig he wondered when was the last time he had actually eaten. Dismissing the thought he decided that the only thing to do was to go to the surface and gather the things they might need.

The surface... he hadn't been up there for a very long time. Anxiety filled him as he raised the thick stone wall, preparing to finally step foot outside of his home. After emerging from one of his hidden doors, he was quite intrigued to see the condition of his opera house was very good. It had been restored and upgraded yet still had the same layout he was familiar with. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and made quick work of gathering food and other necessities. Luckily for him everyone was asleep and he was able to wonder around unnoticed.

When he had finally returned he was surprised to see that his captive was finally awake. When she had asked him why he wouldn't let her go, he began to wonder himself. It bothered him to not know the true answer either. After shutting her up he began to guide her through his lair so she would get to know its layout. When he had taken hold of her arm he felt a strange shock flow through his hand and an even stranger flutter in his heart. Before he could ponder anymore about his reaction towards this simple contact with her, he felt her arm forcefully pulled from his grasp. Then all hell broke lose.

He didn't realize what he had done until she had slid to the floor, crying. The monster within had struck again. Growling he turned from her, quickly disappearing into his library. He truly was a monster he thought with his head buried in his hands. The girl was lucky he hadn't killed her, for the desire was strong in him to do so. The hunger for her blood kept flooding through his mind.

_**Prospectors:**_

He watched on with pure glee. It seemed that even with the girls presence, the beast within Erik was not tamed. He may gain control of him sooner than he thought. Damion then began to channel his dark energy towards Erik, repeating the image of Ariona's blood spilling from her small form. He watched as Erik's hands clenched as his desire to kill was slowly taking control once more.

He felt her presence before he saw her. Reina entered, full force, with her purity. She instantly calmed the beast within Erik and to Damion's disgust, Erik began to cry. Growling, Damion turned towards his lost love.

"I would have won if you hadn't interfered!" he grumbled out. He boldly rose his hand as if to strike her but, found he couldn't bring himself to harm her.

"All's fair in love and war, Damion" she simply replied. "Besides it seems that you are up to your old tricks again. I saw you move that rock so that it would pierce Ariona's flesh." she said, glaring daggers at him.

"All is fair..." he spat back at her. Their attention drew to Erik as he rose to his feet. He calmly walked out of his library and into his kitchen. He returned to the girl and her dog with food, silently placing it before them.

"I am truly sorry." he whispered as he strode over to his organ and began playing a slow, sorrow filled song.

"There is hope for them yet!" Reina gleamed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ariona:**_

I honestly didn't know how hungry I was until the smell of the food he had brought wafted up to me. As Valen and I began to consume our meal I began to ponder his apology. I was puzzled, I didn't understand his reasoning behind his actions. He sounded genuine... and now as he played his organ I could hear how truly sorry he was. I desperately held on to the hate I had for him but, found myself wanting to accept this man, wanting to be his friend...

Then, I felt this sharp pain in my back and my meal was instantly forgotten. I gingerly reached the offending wound, finding it to be a deep gash and chastised myself for even considering befriending this deranged and very dangerous man. Gritting my teeth in pain, I started to worry because it was still seeping out crimson blood. So, to stop the bleeding I slipped off my tank top and applied pressure to the wound, vaguely aware that I was now half naked in front of a potential rapist. I was so lost in my pain that I barely even noticed that the music had ceased.

_**Erik:**_

After feeding them he suddenly felt the need to play, his fingers practically itched to let music flow from them. He hadn't played in so long, he wondered if he still knew how but, as soon as he touched the keys, it was like riding a bike. He poured out every emotion he was feeling at that moment, all his sorrow and guilt and even his confusion.

As he played, he stole glances at the girl. He could see the bruise from his slap begin to form, and he, again, instantly felt disgusted with his previous behavior. When he glanced over her again, his fingers slipped and hit the wrong notes. She was now topless, her essentials covered in only a bra. Before the lecher within cold take hold, he noticed the small pool of blood...

He instantly rushed to her side. Her head was buried in her knees while her body shook from the pain. She didn't even notice as he lifted her up and carried her to his bed. Carefully laying her on her stomach, he moved her hand away so he could inspect the wound. He made quick work in dressing and cleaning it while she softly whimpered in pain.

"You stupid girl, why did you not tell me about this earlier? You could have died from the loss of blood!" he growled at her.

"Why do you care?" she whispered through clenched teeth. "Besides, I'm not afraid to die." she paused and slowly confessed, "In fact I welcome death." and with that she passed out.

Her response struck him hard. She wanted to die. It appeared that they had more in common than he had thought. He then began to ponder her question, why did he care? He could have just left her there when she fainted yet he brought her down to his world. He worried about what to feed her and even went to the surface for her. At this very moment he could just let her bleed out and no longer be bothered with her yet here he was, patching her up. Hadn't his body screamed for her death earlier? Now, the thought of her dieing tore at him in confusing ways.

After he finished dressing her wounds, he found his eyes wondering to the almost 'bareness' of her back, that was hardly covered by her thin bra. He suddenly felt the need to take a breather. He gently covered her, taking note that the mutt was now laying on _his_ bed, huddled by its owner.

"Watch over her." he whispered at the waging beast as he headed out to the world above. His feet automatically led him to the roof of his opera house. Stepping outside, he was pleasantly surprised to see a garden and small gazebo in its center. Breathing in the fresh air, he took in the surrounding area.

He was entranced by the illuminated city. It was so different from when he had last seen it. His eyes drank in the gigantic buildings and their many lights, electricity had indeed flourished sense he'd last been out. He was also pleased to discover that modern man had seemed to have mastered the automobile and to his excitement, flight as well. Watching an airplane fly over head, he lost himself in thought.

He had missed out on so much through the years. The Phantom had completely shut himself away while this strange new world developed above him. Why had he waited so long to see this? Christine's name bitterly flashed before his mind.

What a fool he had been. To let the mere rejection of a girl cause him to lose touch with the world. Then again she was more than just a girl, his mind reminded him. She was his everything, his angel, and yet she had betrayed him and revealed his horribly marred flesh to the full opera house.

Subconsciously, the Phantom started pacing the roof. What had he been thinking? Why did he ever believe that a beauty such as her could ever love a beast such as him? He was taken aback when a new face flashed before his mind, his home's new occupant.

She was quite a beauty herself. She could easily match Christine, if not more so. He wondered if he had taken her on the off chance that she could... could what? Love him? He bitterly thought. Here he was, making the same mistake again, selfishly believing that he could be loved.

He drew his eyes back to the city and was shocked to see that it was now midday. Where had the time gone? He immediately headed back to his lair and as he passed the stage he found himself sidetracked and began to watch the ballerinas practice. He was pleased to find that his box 5 was still intact and respectfully still empty.

As the Phantom watched on, he discovered that they were practicing A Midsummer Nights Dream. He also took note that opening night must be soon because they were having a dress rehearsal and he was amazed at not only the costumes but the intricate detail in the makeup design. It truly brought William Shakespeare's play to life.

He then heard soft murmuring below him and strained his ears to hear what a very stout man and a tall slender women, were discussing. "Jeremy we our going to lose this theater if we don't find a new writer! We can't keep doing the same things over and over again. People are losing interest! We need something new, something different to draw the crowds like we used to!" came the woman's shrill voice. "How are we going to afford to keep our students here without raising their tuition? Most of them are on scholarships and I'm afraid we wont be able to continue to grant them even that anymore at this rate!" she said while pacing back and forth as she ran her hand through her short blond hair constantly.

"Shelly, my love, you must calm yourself!" begged the man as he reached out a pudgy hand to stop her frantic pacing. "We will find a way. Maybe we could throw a fundraiser while we continue to search for a new writer." he suggested hopefully.

"That may be able to hold us over for a little while." she whispered. "They need us to stay afloat, Jeremy. Most of them have no where else to go." she pouted as she bent to lean her head upon his broad shoulder.

The Phantom watched the couple below him with interest. He began contemplating taking up the job himself but, that would mean he would have to reveal himself to these strange new owners. Sighing, he continued on towards his underground home, deciding to make a decision later, for he had other pressing issues at hand.

_**Ariona:**_

_I was so engaged in the opera before me that I could barely peal my eyes off of it. The dark colors of reds and blacks were like nothing I had ever seen before and the fake flames in the middle of the set were quite dazzling. It was the first opera I had ever been to. Not only had Papa finally agreed to take me for my birthday but, he somehow managed to get us seats in the front row._

_I eagerly awaited Don Juan's return to stage to see what would bestow between him and Aminta. At this point I noticed my father standing to excuse himself to the mens room and I hardly managed an acknowledgment as my attention drew back to the stage. _

_Don Juan had finally emerged from behind a black curtain with cape in hand and a black mask shielding his face, only revealing sharp green eyes. When he began to sing I immediately noticed the change in his voice. This couldn't possibly be the same man from before. This new voice was so enchanting and smooth that it out shined the earlier man. I vaguely wondered why they hadn't positioned this man as Don Juan to begin with, for he was clearly better suited for the role. Then he began to slowly lower his cape._

_My mind began to wonder to unholy places as I watched him sing and I was glad my father wasn't there to see me faun over this new comer. As Aminta began to sing his gaze remained fixated upon her and I felt a strange twinge in my gut... this couldn't be jealousy I was feeling, could it? Its just an opera for goodness sakes, how petty could I really be! I chastised myself for my ridiculousness and focused on the scene before me. _

_They were now upon the makeshift bridge singing together as he held her against himself. I felt myself longing to be that girl at that moment, to be the one being held by his strong arms. The feeling was so strong in me that I almost missed the sudden change in the music. _

_The man was no longer in character. Don Juan had been purely intent on pleasuring his lust for Aminta not about to seek out a sudden romance with her. This masked man was truly singing to Christine, truly pouring his heart out to her before the whole opera house. I suddenly felt my heart breaking as a single tea rolled down my face. Why did it hurt me to see this man, that I didn't even know, show such compassion to another? I must be losing it! It was then that the unthinkable happened._

_As Christine turned towards this mystery man, I half expected her to accept him right there, not to do the horrid thing she did next. She had ripped off the mans mask and wig revealing the marred flesh and missing patch of hair on the right side of his face. I did not shout in fear as the others had, rather I shouted in outrage at the evil witch for doing such a thing to the poor man. The pained look upon his face broke my heart and in those few seconds I saw how betrayed and alone he had felt. His eyes were filled with such sorrow that I found myself wanting desperately to give him that love that Christine was shallowly unwilling to give. Rage dripped through my veins as I suddenly wanted to slap her for causing him so much pain, for humiliating him and rejecting him so publicly. _

_I noticed the officers begin to make their way towards him. Was he the Phantom of the Opera that everyone had been whispering about? As they closed in on him, one single word formed in my mind and loudly escaped my mouth, "Run!"_

_He tore his gaze from Christine and glanced in my general direction and for a split second pain filled emerald eyes met my own gray ones. He then looked up at the chandelier and I could see a plan form in his mind. He quickly grabbed Christine to him, cut a rope and plummeted through a trap door and down to the abyss underneath the stage. _

_I let out a short lived relieved sigh, as he escaped. I then heard a loud cracking above my head and my name being called. "Ariona!" my father shouted. I turned my head to him in a bit of a daze as I noticed people screaming and running away. He was having difficulty pushing through the crowds to get to me. I then looked up just in time to see the chandelier plummeting towards me. I stood quickly, set on running out of the way and into the safety of my father's arms but, it wasn't to be. I took one step and fell against the chair next to me, my dress was caught. _

_I tugged and pulled but to no avail. I then felt something slam into my side, crushing me with its weight. A million tiny glass shards were now imbedded in my flesh, tearing at it like a hungry lion. I then felt a sudden heat. I was burning alive. The pain was immense, pulling an agonizing scream from my lips. I struggled to move but, my body was failing me and as I took my last breath, emerald eyes and a black mask flashed before my mind..._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I jolted awake and sat up in bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my heated forehead on them. The dream was so real that I still felt like my body was burning. I could almost remember every detail of it as if it was more than a dream, like a memory. I had a hard time focusing on what I had dreamt because my mind started to feel foggy. So , I continued to just sit there hoping this ache I was feeling would pass. Suddenly I felt a cool hand touch my heated shoulder.

"You are feverish." his voice whispered. "here take this." he said while I felt him awkwardly reach for my hand and place a mug into it. "Drink it. It will bring your fever down and help your body heal."

I proceeded to try to lift the mug to my lips but found myself to weak to do it on my own. I then felt his hand over my own as he helped me lift it. His hands practically engulfed mine and had I been in a healthier condition I might have laughed at the prospect of what I sight we might have been, a kidnapper helping his half naked captive drink from a mug. I was suddenly horror struck and immediately stopped taking small sips of the sweet tasting drink he was giving me. I slowly reached a shaking hand to the bare flesh of my stomach and confirmed my suspicions. I was indeed half naked.

"What has happened to my shirt?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: unfortunately like my last chapter, I still do not own POTO. If I did the fop would be dead and there's a high possibility that Christine would be too. Enjoy! ^.^**

_**Prospectors:**_

Reina tried to stifle her laughter at the sight of Damion. He was leaning against the far wall, practically seething with anger, with his clawed hands clenched into fists. His mouth was set in a deep scowl as he watched the couple before him. "Something bothering you?" she slyly asked.

"He is practically drooling over her bare flesh!" he grumbled out while Reina covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her wide grin.

"Why are you so upset? I mean, you are the one that indirectly harmed her in the first place." she said with a snicker. "Could it be that your plan isn't going quite how you imagined?" she said, no longer able to contain her glee as she laughed.

"How was I supposed to know that he would faun over her bareness!" He growled as he shot a glare in Reina's direction. He was surprised to see that she had stopped her mirth and was now standing very close to him.

"Oh, but he is a man, Damion." she whispered as she gently ran her hand down the length of his arm, causing him to shudder. Standing before him, she seductively said, "She is a very beautiful women, of course he would give into his primal urges and ogle her." She placed a small pure white hand on his chest, right over his heart. He barely noticed her power begin to purify him."By the quickening of your heart, is it safe to assume that your primal urges are kicking in as well?" she murmured as he leaned towards her, breathing in her sent. Black orbs gazed into her glowing blue ones as he leaned further in for a kiss.

She quickly took a step back and turned her attention back to the couple. "You are quite the tease." he muttered. To which, she only giggled in reply.

_**Ariona:**_

My initial daze wore off as I suddenly realized that I was topless. "What has happened to my shirt?" What was meant to come out as a shriek only came out as a small squeak in my weakened state. I quickly drew my arms across my chest. Even though I was still wearing my bra and pants, it still didn't help to make me feel any less naked. My mind then went into hyper drive as I began to come up with the most horrific scenarios to explain why I was half naked.

Before he could even utter a response I glared my sightless eyes in his direction, "I swear, if you have violated me in any way, I will beat the crap out of you! And don't you dare take my blindness for granted, I know how to hold my own in a fight!" My threat was hardly above a whisper and probably wouldn't even have frightened a small dog.

I felt him quickly stand, and for the first time, I was able to hear his steps as he began to pace back and forth. What have I done? I'm trapped in a cave with a potential psychopath and what do I keep doing? I keep provoking him. I couldn't help it though. If I was going to die at the hands of this stranger, then I sure as heck was going to put up a fight... no matter how weak I currently felt.

"_Violate_ you?" came a his deep growl, that made me shudder in a not so unpleasant way. "I may be a monster but, I would never _violate _a women. To accuse me of such a crime is appalling and sickens me at the very thought of it!" I could hear his anger practically dripping from every word and I should have backed down right then but, of course, I had to let my opinion be heard.

"So, your above taking advantage of unconscious women, yet your not above striking them and nearly causing them to bleed to death?" I seethed, remembering that it had been his fault that I had slammed into the wall in the first place.

"It wasn't my intention for you to be stabbed by that sharp stone. And I know that, there is no excuse for what I did to you... for harming you the way I did." he whispered as I heard him stop pacing and sit down on the ledge of the swan bed. "I do not have complete control of the monster within and please believe me when I say that I truly am sorry." And with that his anger had washed away and was replaced with the sound of guilt. Can anyone say bipolar?

We stayed in an awkward silence as we both calmed down. I honestly did not know what to think about his apology or whether or not I was ready to forgive him period. Wait, what was I thinking? I mean, how could I even consider forgiving him? Not only was he the reason that I was sitting here with a bruised cheek and a stab wound but, he also was refusing to set me free.

Despite the chill the sound of his voice gave me, it just wasn't enough to make me hate him any less. In fact, the way my body responded to this clearly dangerous man made me disgusted with myself. I have no idea what he looks like but, some how his voice has ensnared me in impossible ways. What was wrong with me? What kind of sick person would ever be attracted to their kidnaper? I am definitely in need of some major therapy.

I then felt soft cotton drape across my shoulders. "Thanks." I muttered as I pulled on, what I assumed was one of his shirts. I tried to not notice how good said shirt smelled and made quick work of buttoning it as I pressed on, "You have still not answered me, what happened to my top?"

He made an aggravated sigh as he responded, "Your the one who took it off remember." I felt myself blush as I suddenly remembered stripping off my tank top to use it to stop the bleeding. Oh, what a fool I have been. It was definitely a face palm moment.

"Oh. I a-" I was about to tell him I was sorry. Seriously? What did I have to be sorry for? If anything he deserved a little verbal abuse anyway. To cover up my almost apology I quickly asked, "So, um, how long have I been sick?"

"Two days. It seems that you have finally broken through the worst of your fever." I heard the sound of relief in his voice at the subject change as he continued to help me drink whatever was in the mug.

"What is this stuff anyways?" I asked, hoping to God that I wasn't willingly drinking poison.

"Just my special blend of herbs to help bring down your fever. It seems to be working quite well so far." he proudly said. I could practically hear him smugly puff up his chest. It was at that moment that nature kicked in. It was at moments like these that I hated being blind.

"Do you happen to have a restroom?" I awkwardly asked. I absolutely hated asking for help, especially when it was something as embarrassing as being shown to the bathroom, like a child.

"Oh, uh, yes this way." He pulled the mug from my hands and set it down somewhere. He then gently helped me from the bed and proceeded to guide me towards my right. I heard a door open as he said, "Well here we are" He let go of my arm and awkwardly pushed me forward, into the room.

"You mind showing me exactly where the toilet is? I rather not get stabbed by a rock again." I quipped.

"Uh, right. Sorry." He proceeded to show me to this very old fashioned toilet, that I had to pull on a chord in order to flush. He then quickly showed me the bath and how to work it, for my later use.

As soon as I was sure he had exited, I shut and locked the door behind him. After taking care of business, I took three steps to my left and began to fill the tub with water. I gingerly removed my clothing and bandages and before I allowed myself to fully relax I decided to wash my undergarments and pants so I would at least have something clean to wear later. With them now clean I spread them out on the floor five steps to my left. I drained the soiled water and filled the bath again and stepped into the hot water. The bath felt amazing and it was such a relief to finally be able to wash away the grime and sweat.

I reached out for the soap he had given me, the strong aroma of vanilla quickly filled the room, immediately relaxing all my senses. I was about to drift off until those beautiful green eyes flashed before my mind, instantly jolting me to full attention. I had dreamt of those eyes again hadn't I? Except this time there was more to the dream... so much more. I replayed it through my head over and over again. There was no way that it could be a memory, yet that was what it had felt like. The strange feelings I had for the masked man (Boy, don't I know how to pick 'em), the amazement and wonder, and even the pain of the chandelier and fire, had all felt so real to me. Why did it feel so familiar? Then it hit me.

It was the scene from The Phantom of the Opera movie. Rain had been so obsessed with that movie that she had forced me watch it a dozen times with her. The Point of No Return had been my favorite scene in the whole movie and though I would have never admitted it to my sister, I really loved the movie as much as she did. I shook my head at my foolishness, I had almost fooled myself into turning my dream into something more than what it was. I mean honestly, I was having feelings for a figment of my imagination for goodness sakes! I assumed that the gruesome fiery ending, of my dream, had something to do with the discomfort of my hot feverish flesh in reality.

As I began to shrug off the events of my dream, I could not shrug off those eyes. I had been dreaming of those eyes behind a black mask all my life, way before I had even seen or heard of the Phantom of the Opera. Those eyes seemed to forever haunt me, yet instead of striking fear into my heart, they filled it with comfort and longing... and strangely sometimes even love. A loud knocking drew me from my thoughts.

"Are you almost finished in there? You have been in there for almost two hours." came an impatient voice from the other side of the door.

"Sorry! I'll be right out!" I called back. Two hours? As I stirred from my bath I found the evidence of how long I had been there in the chill of the water. I drained the water and slowly stepped out, shaking like a leaf. "Darn it all! Where is there a towel in this place?" I muttered as I felt all along the room in search of something to dry myself off with. Then to my surprise I felt exactly what I was looking for pushed against my hand. Before I could scream accusations at my captor, Valen's soft whine echoed throughout the room.

"Valen! You sneaky little creeper! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I screeched at him as I snatched the towel from his jowls. I herd his tail slapping against the floor, completely oblivious to my anger towards him. He must have slipped in when I was being shown around the room. I then felt around for my clothes and to my dismay, only my undergarments were dry.

Cursing my need to be clean, I draped my damp pants on the rim of the tub and proceeded to clothe myself in only a bra, underwear and this guys shirt that was way to big for me. It fell mid-thigh on me, at least keeping my essentials covered. Not wanting to walk out in my new attire, I decided to sit tight and wait for my pants to fully dry, for modesty's sake. My plan was short lived as another series of impatient knocks ensued.

"I am sorry to inform you but, you are not the only one residing in this place! Therefor, it would be very inconsiderate of you to take up any more time in the lavatories."

I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to walk out of here half naked... this time it being my lower half exposed. At my lack of response he spoke again.

"I demand that you get out at once!" he boomed. It seemed that I had no choice, apparently the man really had to go. Fine then! If he wanted me out right now, then I shall walk out with all the dignity I could muster in my current state.

"Come Valen." I said as I let him lead me to the door, with my head held high.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No I do not own POTO! It would be very dangerous if I did... who knows what I would have Erik, in all his crazy sexiness, do. On with the show! ^.^**

_**Erik:**_

She had been in the lavatories for quite sometime now, an earlier feat that wouldn't have bothered him but, ever sense the girls arrival, his body seemed to be waking up. He now felt hungry, tired and yes, even felt the need to use the restroom once again. It was all so strange to him. He had been disconnected from his body for so long that he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be alive. When he first started to feel hungry, his stomach growled so loud that it startled him. Causing him to reach for his Punjab to defend himself from whatever creature had made such a ghastly noise. He had felt like an utter fool when he had realized that the sound had originated from him.

The need to relieve himself was becoming over bearing as he continued to pace back and forth, trying to keep patient. He found himself steadily growing annoyed with the girl as more time passed. This was _his _home and here she was intruding upon it and taking her sweet time in _his_ restroom. No longer able to remain patient, he proceeded to let his annoyance be known.

"Are you almost finished in there? You have been in there for almost two hours." he said, his impatients clearly heard in the sound of his voice.

"Sorry! I'll be right out!" she called back while he heard her begin to shuffle about.

His annoyance was slowly turning into anger as she still, had yet to emerge from the first set of his insistent knocks. Again, he proceeded to knock,"I am sorry to inform you but, you are not the only one residing in this place! Therefor, it would be very inconsiderate of you to take up any more time in the lavatories." The situation was getting ridiculously out of hand and when she had not even bothered to respond to him this time, it infuriated him. He could now feel the monstrous side of him begging to be let out as his anger only grew. Not even bothering to knock, he demanded that she get out. What happened next completely caught him off guard and quickly shut the monster within back up.

His jaw dropped at the sight of her and he almost let a gasp slip from his lips as his lecherous side emerged. She had walked out, clad in only his shirt, with her hair still wet and dripping on said _white_ shirt. His eyes kept skimming over to her shapely legs, that were only covered mid-thigh by his shirt. This girl would be the death of him if she kept ending up half naked in his presence. Tearing his eyes away from her, he felt the need to inform her of her predicament, "I regret to inform you but, you are currently not wearing your trousers." He instantly began dreading saying anything at all, for he could now feel her anger and embarrassment radiating off of her, tenfold.

"Do I look like a complete moron? I'm just blind not stupid!" she retorted as her already blushing cheeks, became an even brighter shade of red. He thought it wise to remain silent as she took a few deep breaths before she continued, and with her head held high and in a deathly calm voice, she responded, "I know that my pants are missing. Like I said before, I am no moron." And with that she slipped by him as she commanded, "Valen, bed." He watched her in confused shock as Valen led her away.

Before he could utter another word, his body reminded him why he had disturbed her in the first place. He quickly stepped into the restroom, shutting the door behind him, forcing himself to think on pure thoughts and not on how much he liked the sight of her in just his shirt. While he was there, he noticed why she had been so indecent. Her pants were hanging on the rim of the tub, still damp. Cursing himself for being so insensitive to her situation, he decided to give her a pair of his in the meantime.

As he stepped out of the restroom, he silently prayed that the girl had at least covered herself or he would have a hard time concentrating on anything else but her exposed legs. To his great relief, and disappointment, she was buried under the covers of his bed.

Clearing his throat, he began to tell her something that he had dreaded telling her, ever sense he first heard the water running for her bath. "I need to replace your bandage." He looked away from her then, not wanting to see the disgust on her face at the realization that she would have to once again expose her back to him. He knew of her distaste of him and that her skin probably crawled at the thought of him even touching her with his monstrous hands. He couldn't blame her, she had every right to be disgusted, for he truly was a monster.

He looked up when she had failed to respond to him and was surprised to see that she was now lying upon her stomach with his shirt pulled up and the blankets pulled down to her hips. Instead of seeing the disgust, that he assumed would be there on her features, he saw her anger from earlier still plastered on her face.

He quickly grabbed his medical supplies and went to work on cleaning and dressing her wound. He then noticed that she had torn open the small area of the wound that had begun to heal. He would have to tell her to be a lot more careful in the future if she wanted a full recovery and minimal movement would probably be best for it as well.

As his fingertips grazed her flesh, he took note of the rush his heart felt in that minimal contact with her. And as he finished setting the bandage, he couldn't help but run his hand across her soft skin. He hoped that she would assume that he was only smoothing the bandage out and not taking this chance to enjoy the feel of her skin. "There." He whispered as he grazed his hand across her bandage one last time.

Swiftly, he stood, before his train of thought got out of hand. He then headed to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of his trousers for her use. When he returned to her, she had righted his shirt and was sitting up in bed. "Here." he said as he placed a pair of his pants upon her lap.

She didn't respond as she picked the pants up, obviously still upset with him. Without giving him any prior warning, she slipped the pants under the covers with her and shimmied herself into them. Even though she was completely covered by the blankets, it didn't make him feel like any less of a lecher for watching her put them on. Surely this girl would be the death of him.

_**Ariona:**_

It had been two weeks sense I had been forced to live in this underworld, two very long boring weeks. My movements had been limited because my captor didn't want to risk me ripping my gash open. I'm not sure why he even cares about my well being anyways. If he really cared, he would set me free, not that I mind living in these caves. In fact, I love them and if this was a different situation, then I would be fully enjoying this change of lively hood but, unfortunately I was currently being held against my will.

Earlier today he had told me that my wound had healed enough to the point were I would no longer need any more bandages and that I could now freely move around without any risk of damaging myself any further. He even offered to show me around his home after lunch. Hopefully I can find something here to entertain myself through my... extended stay.

Though I am excited that I am no longer bed ridden, I am also a little disappointed. It sickens me to admit it but, I highly enjoyed it when he would change my bandage. I hated how my body and even my heart would react every time his warm hand would make contact with my skin. When he would run his hand over my bandage, to smooth it out, it sent delicious shivers down my spine and I had a hard time containing my contented sigh.

With every bandage change I found it harder and harder to not yearn for his touch and I hated myself for it. I could no longer deny that I was attracted to this strange man, that I hated. It didn't help that his music captivated me every time he played. Not only could he play the organ beautifully but, he could also play the violin to pure perfection.

Of course he had to play the freaking violin! The absolute one thing that could make my heart melt into a goofy bubbly mess, was a guy playing the violin. So, as fate would have it, not only did the sound of his voice send shivers down my spine but, his violin skills made my body want to jump him. In other words, my heart longed for him, my body wanted to rape him, and my mind hated him... I'm a bloody mess!

I still knew nothing about this guy, not even his name, and yet somehow, he still managed to make me have an internal battle with myself about my feelings towards him. This whole situation was so darn confusing that it makes me want to scream! I swear I can feel myself slowly going crazy with every passing day. Thank God the dude was finally going to show me around, maybe then I could find something to get my mind off of … well him.

"Are you done with your soup?" he asked me, startling me out of my frantic thoughts. In all honesty I wasn't done eating. In fact, I had hardly even touched my meal before I started losing myself in thought. I figured that it was highly unlikely that I could focus on finishing anyways and told him yes. He then took the bowl from my hands and I tried not to notice the jolt that ran up my arm as our fingers touched.

"Come, I have to get back to work soon so lets make this tour quick." he said as he began to grasp my arm and guide me through his lair. I barely had time to call for Valen and take hold of his harness as the guy led me away from the table we had been eating at.

Four steps to the right of the table was a hallway who's entrance was covered by a heavy curtain that I assumed hid it from plain view. Exactly six steps down the hallway, he turned us left and into the kitchen. He then showed me his makeshift stove and refrigerator, that he smugly claimed he made himself. Seeing as I am blind, there was no way for me to confirm whether or not he was full of crap or if he had actually been telling the truth.

He led me back out and we continued down the hallway, this time taking ten steps before he turned us to the right and led us into his library. "Here is my library. My desk is to your right, about three steps from here. There are shelves lined up against all the walls of this room so, do be careful not to run into them." I rolled my eyes at his last statement, holding in my retort as he continued. "There is also a grand piano in the middle o-"

He was cut off as I commanded, "Valen, piano." My furry friend proceeded to guide me to said piano as excitement filled my very being.

**AN: hope your liking it so far! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do I own POTO? Me? Nope.**

_**Ariona:**_

Anticipation and excitement filled me to the brim as Valen led me to the piano. It had been so long sense I had played one. A whole two weeks is just too long of a wait for someone like me, who used to play every night. I could play for hours, without taking any breaks or stopping to eat. Once I was so far into my own world that Rain practically had to smack my head with a pillow to grab my attention.

…**...Flashback...**

"He's just so, so... amazing!" she sighed dramatically as she draped herself across my back as I played. I almost missed the notes as her added weight pushed me forward, causing my arms to bunch up around the keys. Luckily for me, I was so used to my sister's invasion of my space that I easily adjusted myself and continued playing the song she had written for me last christmas.

She absentmindedly played the notes along with me, using my head as her piano, as she continued to gush about some guy she just met at the mall. "His smile was dazzling and his eyes glowed every time he would laugh! He even pulled my chair out for me at the food court!" she squealed right in my ear causing me to jump. I then tried to shrug her off, doing my best to tune her out.

She finally pealed herself off of me as I slipped back into my own world of music, while she kept rambling on. Her song ended and I immediately began to play this complex piece I was working on for my recital. My long fingers catching each note at the right moment, filling the room with a colorful medley of music. As I drew to the end, excitement over came me. For, I had yet to work out an ending for my piece and it seemed that the notes would finally come into existence at this very moment. WHACK!

Something large and fluffy had just collided with my head, causing me to slip off of my bench and on to the hard floor beneath. "RAIN!" I yelled as she snickered at my pitiful position on the floor. I had almost had it! I was so close to finishing that darn song and she had to waltz over and hit me with her freaking pillow. Yeah, I was pissed.

"Yes, My lovely sister?" she innocently asked, attempting to hide the pillow behind herself.

I gave her my death glare as I stood up. "Do you realize that I was this close to finally finishing my song?" I seethed. She tried to contain her laughter while she shook her head no, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, but my dearest sister, I was only trying to get your attention!" she whined pathetically as she tried to butter me up... it worked... like always."Besides you have been working on that song all day! It's time for some sisterly bonding!" she exclaimed as she began to pull me from our piano and over to our bed. "Tonight we do our nails!"

"Honestly women, I'll never get any work done with you here. I don't know why dad is so worried about me, when your the one who plays all day and procrastinates all the time." I said as I gave her a pointed look. "Have you even practiced your piece for the recital?"

"You work too much! And is it my fault I have a social life, unlike you. Which is exactly why he is so worried about you." she said, mirroring my pointed look. "Dad just wants you to go out there and make some friends! Stop staying cooped up inside all day." She replied as she forcefully grabbed my hand and began to file my poorly cared for nails. "How are you ever going to meet the man of your dreams if you never go out and have some fun? What are you expecting, for him to just waltz into your life and carry you off to his magical kingdom?" she chastised me as I looked at her with complete horror on my face.

"Rain, you know I hate being around a lot of people. Plus most of the people I know are annoying and are not worth the effort. And who needs friends when I have our lovely piano and our very many books to keep me company." she simply rolled her eyes at me and sighed at my answer. "And why the sudden change to my love life? Your just trying to avoid my question! Have you or haven't you even started on your piece for the recital?" I questioned her as she suddenly grew quiet and avoided any eye contact. "Rain." I sternly said, trying to get her to respond to me.

"Okay, fine! I am trying to change the subject but, what I said does have some merit." she replied, her tone suddenly becoming serious. "We truly are worried about you Ariona."

I immediately knew where this topic was sure to lead me and I really didn't want to go there. "Lay off it, Rain!" I snapped at her as I stood up, forcefully pulling my hand free from her grasp. To my surprise she quickly jumped off our bed and ran to lock our bedroom door. She proceeded to plant herself securely on the floor in front of my only escape rout. "Rain, cut it out!" I angrily said as I fixed her with a deathly glare.

"No! Ariona Gray Thompson, you will listen to what I have to say young lady!" She boomed, matching my glare. "It has been three years sense the whole thing with Robert and Eliza. Granted, it was the most horrific thing that could ever happen to you but, you shouldn't let what they did to you, keep you from experiencing life. There are people out there who are worthy of your trust and would never hurt you the way they had." she was close to tears now, as was I. "I can't stand watching you slowly slip away from the world... away from me." she whispered as she stood and walked over to me, embracing me in a very tight hug. "This rut that you are in has to stop. I can't bear to lose you. Your my twin sister and I can no longer stand aside and do nothing." she roughly grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes as she continued, "This ends now."

She was right of course. I had been drawing myself further and further from the world and in turn I was also building walls between my heart and my family. Though I never really was a social butterfly to begin with and only had a small group of close friends, I had only become worse after I had been betrayed. Ever sense I had been fooled by _them, _I had lost all faith in others. I had then cut ties with all of my old friends and consumed myself in music, trying to drown out my sorrows.

I honestly didn't know that my father and Rain had been suffering because of me. That they too were hurting just because I was. As Rain stood before me with silent tears, I could finally see all the pain and hurt I had caused her with my behavior. I had to change, not only for my sake but, for theirs as well. For three years I had secluded myself and for three years I had missed out on so much just because of what some guy and my 'best friend' had done to me. It had to stop.

"Your right." I whispered to her as tears freely streamed down my face. "I have let this go on for far to long. I'm sorry, Rain." A bright smile formed on her face as she realized that she had finally gotten through to me.

"Ariona! I love you so much!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into another embrace. "After I finish your nails, your going to get all dolled up and I'm going to take you out for a night on the town!"

"Rain, you little social whore! What am I going to do with you?" I sighed, completely unsure if I was ready to be thrust out into the world just yet.

"You love me and you know it... my little hermit crab!" she giggled out as she pulled me back to our bed and painted my nails emerald.

…...

Later that night she tired to drag me off to a party with her and her new boy toy and some friends but, of course I had refused. I still wasn't ready to be pushed into such a big crowd. If I had only known that, that night would have been the last time I would have ever been able to hang out with my sister again, then I would have gone. Why the hell did I not go? I had my chance to finally break through my rut, to finally put myself out there and still I was too afraid.

That night I told myself over and over again that I had time to set things right, that I had time to take things one step at a time...what a fool I was. After they had both perished the next day, nothing had changed for me. I remained in my own little world, too afraid to venture forth... this time all alone.

Shaking off my dread, I reached out a hand so I wouldn't bump into anything on the way to the piano, knowing that it would definitely hurt my pride if I were to stumble or fall in my captor's presence. My fingers were soon met with the smooth cool wood of the piano as my small smile instantly grew into a full out grin. I expertly found the keys and carefully sat down upon the bench.

As I gingerly ran my hand across the keys, it occurred to me, "How the heck did you manage to get a piano down here... how did you get anything down here for that matter?" I truly was puzzled. I mean we were pretty far down, and it would have taken forever to get all his crap here without breaking your neck in the process.

"I made them." he simply stated.

"Your kidding me right?" I mean, he had to be pulling my leg. There was just no way that he had made everything, especially not this piano. Though I could not see it, I could feel it and by touch alone I could tell that it was a work of art. The detail etched in the wood was like no other and made my very being drip with envy for those who could actually see its beauty in full.

"I assure you, I do not jest." he uttered. "Every instrument, every piece of furniture, and every utility was all hand crafted by me." he said, his annoyance at my disbelief clearly heard.

Who the heck was this genius? "Who are you?" I bluntly asked as I realized that I still did not know his name.

"Most people call me O.G., some even call me the Phantom." he whispered.

"As in The Phantom of the Opera?" I asked dumbfounded. My momentary awe for this man quickly dissipated as I mentally kicked myself.

"The one and only." he menacingly said, causing me to shudder.

So, he truly was insane. Guess that explains why he lived down here in the caves, probably trying to live out some kind of freakish fantasy and here I was caught in the middle of it. Fan-freaking-tastic. That's it. I'm through playing games with this guy. If I was going to be forced to live with this lunatic for the rest of my days then he was at least going to be honest with me. Starting with who he really was. I crossed my arms as I turned to him and said, "That's impossible."

**A/N: Is it weird that I think of the best plot bunnies when I'm at work? Anyways, hope you like it so far! Sorry if its a bit slow, this is my first story ever. Thankfully, I now have a clear idea to where this story is going! ^.^ ...not that I didn't before... ;) Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned POTO do you honestly think I would be writing fan fiction about it? I wouldn't dare to be so vain! lol **_**  
><strong>_

_**Erik:**_

He hadn't meant to tell her to refer to him as the Phantom or O.G. but, it had slipped from his tongue before he gave it any thought. He had grown accustomed to people calling him anything but his proper name, especially now that rumors of his return and whispers of his alias echoed throughout the Opera Populair.

…**...Flashback...**

"Jeremy, this isn't even enough to pay the bills for two months and we have nothing to spare to even produce a show." Shelly said as she paced their office. Jeremy sat at his desk with a concerned look upon his features. They had put on a small inexpensive talent show a few days ago and it still had not been enough to raise what they needed. Plus they still had yet to find a new writer... not that they could afford one with their depleting funds anyways.

"It seems that we will have to raise their tuition and make some pay cuts to the staff until we can figure something out." he said as he rested his large round chin upon his hands, watching his wife flutter about frantically.

"That is not an option Jeremy! Besides if we did raise tuition, it wouldn't go into effect until the new semester starts and the staff hardly makes enough to survive as it is." she stopped her pacing and sat on his desk trying desperately to hold in the tears that rimmed her eyes.

The Phantom had watched them, from one of his secret passageways, with dull interest. They had been discussing their financial issues for almost thirty minutes now and were no closer to a solution to their problems then when they had begun. Feeling that it was long past due for him to step in, he spoke. "I believe I may be of assistance." he said, while using his ventriloquist skills to project his voice.

The odd couple before him, stiffened into stunned silence as they peered about the room for the source of his voice. "I assure you that you will never be able to find where I truly am." he said while he sneered at their frightened faces.

"Who are you?" Shelly squeaked out as she slowly stood to stand by her husband.

"Oh, do tell me that you haven't forgotten about the true owner of this fine establishment?" he menacingly replied.

"O..O..O..G..G.?" Jeremy stuttered out with wide eyes. Shelly grasped onto her husband as a look of absolute horror took residence upon her face.

"The one in the same. Now that we have our introductions out of the way, shall we get down to business?" he growled out, not wanting to waste anymore of his time on these people. "It has come to my attention that you are in desperate need of a sponsor to keep this theater running and a new writer as well. Lucky for you, I can take care of both needs."

"How? Your not even supposed to be alive! It has been centuries sense your death!" Shelly confidently said, not completely believing that he was who he said he was.

"Oh, but my dear, I never really left. Thankfully so, because without my help, you and everyone in this theater would surely be out on the streets." he responded coldly.

"But-"

"Silence!" The Phantom boomed as he caused all the lights to shut off leaving them in total darkness. "You have no right to question me! Now I will tell you what I have planed and you will listen without another sound." he growled out. He smirked as he watched the couple shake in fear, for they were unable to see as well in the dark as he was. When they remained silent he took that as their answer and continued, "I will pay all that you need to keep this place running, even the cost it will take to produce a new play." They yelped as they heard something heavy land on the desk. "I will have your new play finished and ready for you to begin working on by the end of the month." And with that, the room was once again illuminated, revealing a rather large sack of money on Jeremy's desk.

**…...**

After making his presence known to them, the rumors of his return spread like wildfire. To have his legend come to life once more filled him with absolute excitement and fulled his need to write the promised script. The thrill of being feared once again set him in a frenzy and it was now his favorite past time to scare the wits out of those who dared to walk alone at night.

"That's impossible" her words echoed across his mind, quickly fueling his rage and drawing his mind back to the present situation. Impossible? His very existence impossible? While everyone else seemed to be so willing to accept his return or at least entertain the idea of it, she remained indifferent.

"First you doubt my creations, now you doubt who I am!" he boomed as he began to pace back and forth, obviously trying to contain his monstrous side.

"Yes." she crisply replied. "The Phantom, assuming he was real to begin with, died many years ago and couldn't possibly be alive today."

"Well I assure you, I am very much alive." he hissed as he glared daggers at her, causing her to visibly shudder from the heat of it.

_**Ariona:**_

"Well then prove it!" I hissed back as I shock off the fear that was trying to creep in. I absolutely refused to back down from this delusional man.

"How, pray tell, am I supposed to prove anything to you in your helpless state?" he smugly asked.

Helpless? The nerve of that jerk! I may be blind but, I certainly am anything but helpless. I felt an irritated tick begin to twitch under my right eye as I tried not to punch his stupid face in.

Speaking of his face... I was planning on just asking him to show me to the Opera House, sense it _should_ be above our heads at this very moment but, he just had to call me helpless. So, I wanted to push his buttons right back and I knew exactly how to do that.

"Helpless? I am not helpless! If you are indeed the 'the one and only' Phantom then let me see you." his pacing abruptly stopped as his breath caught in his throat.

"See...me?" he whispered questioningly. I could hear the strain in his voice and I almost felt bad for even asking such a thing of him. Until it dawned on me, he could be freaking out, not because of what was there but, because of what wasn't. Could I have finally caught him in his own twisted fantasy?

"Yes, see. The only way I can... through touch." I stated as I lifted my hands to show him what I meant.

"Why do you wish to 'see' my disfigurement? So you can laugh and taunt me like the rest of the world? Or are you just looking for a good scare?" he hissed out, "Trust me, my retched face will give you nightmares for the rest of your life!" His face was now mere inches from my own, his breath tickling my neck. I could feel his arms on either side of me, trapping me between him and the piano. Is it wrong of me to say that I didn't not like how close he was to me? Oh yes, very wrong.

"I would never treat anyone in such a horrible way, just because of a deformity. And if you truly are who you say you are then, let me see you. What are you so afraid of? That I would run screaming? Should I point out that in my 'helpless state', I could never escape you." I replied, not backing down for a second. "I have actually seen very horrific sights... far greater in gore than your face could ever possibly be. That is, if you truly are disfigured."

"Fine! You vile women, if it is proof you want then go right ahead!" he growled. He remained perfectly still and tense as I slowly reached out. I felt like I was walking into the lions den, about to pet the very angry beast.

I gently laid my hand against his collarbone and trailed my fingers up the left side of his neck. I felt him slightly shudder from my touch and before my heart could over examine what it might mean, I forced myself to focus. I continued to slide my fingers over the left side of his face, feeling the beginnings of a strong square jaw and well defined lips. I tried hard to not think on how inviting those lips felt. As I resumed my examination of his left side, I found a high cheekbone and a deep-set eye, complete with a low brow. He was indeed, an exceptionally handsome man.

I then grazed my hand towards the right, knowing full well that, that should be were his deformity would lye. I was almost shocked, to find a hard mask in my way of further exploration and as I began to remove it, he grasped me wrist. "I implore you once more, you do not want to continue." He almost sounded as if he was pleading with me, begging me to stop. I ignored him. I reached out with my free hand and quickly removed his mask and placed it on the bench next to me.

I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I might find. If he was truly the Phantom then I definitely didn't want to cause this broken man any more pain by over reacting. He deserved acceptance, and if the movie portrayed him right, then it was also what he craved. I began to wonder, if what I find proves he is telling the truth and the character I adored, all these years, turns out to be this very real man...will my hate for him turn into understanding? Could his kidnapping of me, simply be explained by the pure reason that he is lonely? With a renewed sense of determination I again reached out with my free hand.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ello loves. It has certainly been awhile... lots of things have happened to prevent me from writing. some things that I pray yall never have to ever go through... umm, well my now ex best friend had an emotional affair with my Father and well I really don't want to elaborate more than that so please just keep my family and I in your prayers. So yeah here's the next chapter I hope yall enjoy it!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I most definitely do not own the Phantom of the Opera  
><strong>_

_**Erik:**_

His heart pounded hard in his chest as his mouth went dry from the anticipation. No one had ever willingly caressed his face as she was doing right at that moment. Caress, definitely the wrong word choice, considering that the word itself, insinuated that she was being intimate with him... he knew better. He knew she would never want to be intimate with the likes of him and this simple touch was just that, a simple touch.

He knew how much his very presence disgusted her and how much she hated him. He could tell from the way she would shudder from his very touch when he would change her bandages and from the mere mention of the need of changing. He knew that she was rejoicing once she was fully healed and finally free from his vile contact. As she determinedly reached for his disfigurement, he knew exactly how she would react. He knew she would leave him, screaming, as soon as she felt his monstrous face. All this he knew as he tried, unsuccessfully, to not let these facts bother him... to not let her unacceptance tear his very being to shreds.

What was he thinking? He was the Phantom of the opera, for the love of God! The very same solitary figure whom stalked in shadows and lived in darkness. He didn't need the approval of this girl! And he surely didn't need her company! Yet, as she continued her slow discovery of his face he couldn't help but crave the unattainable. He longed to discover who she truly was, this strange girl wrapped in mystery. Time and time again he had tried to bring himself to converse with her but found he couldn't utter more than a few words. He hated to admit it, hated that the word was even associated with how he felt, but he was afraid. Afraid of allowing this girl to ensnare him in the very same trap that he had succumbed to so long ago.

He watched her face intently as she slowly slid her hand across his lips, drawing ever closer to its destination. He knew exactly what she would find past the smooth skin... rough rotting flesh, scarred and ridged in such a sickening way that it could cause the strongest of stomachs to lurch. His right nostril morphed in with the skin of his cheek, leaving a horizontal snake-like slit. The thin mutilated skin over the right side of his face stretched across it so tightly that it left little to the imagination of what his skull looked like. The horror didn't stop there, no, it continued up past his hairline leaving thin wisps of hair in its wake. There the skin looked twisted and torn as if his very skull tried to rip its way out, leaving behind a thick jagged gash of it exposed.

To his surprise she didn't scream of quiver away from him, instead, she held firm to her focus. As she reached further towards his scalp, he attempted to pull away, believing that the gore there would surely scare her away. Without breaking stride, she quickly grasped the unmutilated side of his face and held him firmly in place. His heart was about ready to burst from his rib cage as he awaited for the horror to finally hit her, for her to finally push him away and run. A single tear managed to slip past her wall as her exploration came to an end.

"I do not desire your pity, nor do I need it." he whispered as he turned from her. When no response came, he began to panic. Had the gore of his face finally struck home with her nerves? Would she now try to flee? He knew he should turn back and face her head-on, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Couldn't bring himself to see the potential fear upon her features.

"And you wont have it."

_**Ariona:**_

There was no denying who he was... The Phantom.

I fought hard to keep the turmoil inside but, I failed miserably. I couldn't lie, his disfigurement was truly horrible but, in no means was it so horrific that it would disgust me or cause me to scream out in fear. In fact I felt nothing but anger.

Anger towards all those who have ever turned him away because they foolishly couldn't accept him as he was. Anger towards the ones who mistreated him and caused him to be the self-conscious, pain filled man standing before me now.

"I do not desire your pity, nor do I need it." When he had spoken, it had taken me a while to process his words as I tried desperately to contain my rage.

"And you won't have it." I uttered out, a bit too harshly. I could hear his surprise at my current demeanor as he took in a sharp breath. No doubt, he could see my rage taking residence upon my features every passing second. I then did something that I haven't done to another person since the death of my family, I embraced him.

"Those idiotic fools!" I growled out as I held the stiff man in my arms. "How dare they label you a monster for your disfigurement... for a feature that is more than tolerable! I was shaking now and obviously on my own mental rampage. "How could they be so cruel?!"

My heart fluttered when he awkwardly began to return my hug and I was pleasantly surprised to hear a deep musical chuckle rumble through his chest. "This isn't the reaction I was expecting. In truth, I had thought you would have run from me by now."

"Your face doesn't scare me." I whispered out as I subconsciously snuggled further into our embrace.

"If not my face, then surely you should fear me. For as they say, I am a monster." he responded as he pulled away from me, leaving me behind with a cold chill from the lack of his heat.

"I don't believe that."

"How could you not! I have killed without care, I have tortured those who have gotten in my way, I have stolen and kidnapped... I have even selfishly taken you from the surface and yet you still stand here before me denying what is true. I am and will always be a monster!" he growled out. I of course knew all that he had done but I couldn't bring myself to think of him as more than just a miss guided soul.

"You are no more a monster than the world that had so cruelly cast you aside, forcing you to do whatever it took to survive its harshness." I firmly responded. "By some strange miracle, you are still alive after all these years, use this as your second chance. A chance for you to be the great man whom you were meant to be. You shouldn't have to hide in the shadows any longer."

"You are greatly mistaken and so very naive. I have already used up my second chance. It was taken from me by the very women I had poured my heart out to. The moment she left, I had lost all hope of starting anew. This "miracle" as you call it, is nothing more than my penance for all the crimes I had committed, for all the pain I have caused. This is my eternity of hell, constantly reliving the pain and hurt that Christine left in her wake. There is no more hope for me. I am not locked up in the shadows for fear of the world but, rather, for fear for the world. Day by day I am constantly restraining the monster with in. The beast that craves the blood of the world that had cast me out from birth. Revenge is constantly lurking in the shadows of my mind and the want for bloodshed sings merely through out the confines of my soul. The world was right to cast me aside... I truly am a monster."

I was at a lost for words. I hadn't known... well more like, never let myself focus on the fact that he enjoyed killing. I always dismissed the murders, dismissed the fact that he killed not just to save himself but for the pure pleasure of it. I had indeed become like many other girls, who only focused on the romantic side of his story, ignoring his very real murderous side. His past alone should have me running for the hills. I should be sickened and disgusted by this sudden realization of who he was. I should be fearful of him. Yet the fear and the disgust that I knew I should be feeling wouldn't come. How he had led his life in the past was all due to how the world treated him and had he been accepted from the beginning he wouldn't have had such a desire to seek-out revenge.

How could someone produce such amazingly beautiful music and not have an ounce of good in them? He was wrong... there was hope for his soul and whether he wanted to believe it or not this miracle was his chance to finally live the life he always deserved. All he had to do was cast aside his past and his wrongs... something that proved very difficult for him to do. He had an excuse for his actions, no matter how bad his decisions were. His upbringing was far less than ideal and had a big influence on how his hatred for the world took root in his heart. If anything, the real monster was me. Unlike him, I had no excuse for the murders of my family. I wasn't mistreated or abused growing up. I lived in a very loving home and thus had no excuse for how I treated my family. I had no reason to ever be withdrawn from them even before the whole Robert thing. And it was this very same disconnection that I built between me and them that was the cause of their deaths.

"Your wrong... your no monster. If anyone is a monster here, its me. I killed the two people dearest to me. My father and my sister... my twin sister." I whispered out. I hadn't talked to another soul about what had happen to my family yet the words flowed out of my mouth quite easily. "We were all heading to our favorite pizza parlor, Antony's flying pizza. I was driving and Rain and I had gotten into an argument over a stupid birthday party. Rain wanted to plan us a real celebration but I was completely against it. I hated large crowds, always have, and for every birthday it was always just us. Rain begged me for a big party, just this once cause it was our 18th birthday..."

…_**.Flashback...**_

"This is ridiculous!"

"Rain enough! I don't want you two girls fighting all night!" my father barked out, fed up with our bickering. He gave each of us a pointed look as his square jaw clenched in frustration.

"No, dad, I'm sorry but this is just stupid! She can't even give me just one! Just one small birthday! It's not like I was going to invite the entire school. Just a few close friends. This is totally unfair!" She seethed as she glared daggers at me through the rear-view mirror. I tried to tune her out as I drove but my temper was quickly rising. The thing was, I really wasn't angry with her, but more towards myself for not being able to be the sister I knew she wanted, for not being able to be normal.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this but you know how much I hate large crowds!"

"Large crowds? Ariona, you hate people in general! It's a miracle that you can even tolerate our presence in your little bubble!" She said as she gestured to herself and my father. She was right of course. After our talk the other day, Rain had been hopping that I would approve of an actual celebration for our 18 birthday this coming week but I still didn't think I could handle socializing so soon. In fact, I was absolutely terrified of the idea. I hadn't said but a few words to my fellow class mates sense...everything had happened, not that I was much of a social butterfly to begin with. I soon began to tear up as unwanted memories flared up in my mind.

"I just want one normal birthday for once in my life!" she whined as she crossed her arms in frustration. I wanted so badly to be able to come out of my shell and make my sister happy but it wasn't an easy process for me. After years of distrust towards, basically, the world. It definitely was going to take me more than a few days to cope with this new out look on life.

"Ariona..." Rain whispered as she saw my silent tears, reflecting off the lights of passing cars. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish, rushing you into this." she said as she unbuckled herself to wrap her arms around me and the driver's seat. She wasn't being selfish, I was. Me and my screwed up mentality.

"Hunny pull over, your crying and I know it's blurring your vision." My father gently said as he wiped away a few tears from my face. I glanced over at him nodding my head, instantly drawing warmth from his loving steel grey eyes. Not one of us saw the drunken fool driving 80 miles an hour, in the wrong direction.

I yelped as the side of my head smashed into my air bag as my car began to twist and flip down the small hill we were driving over. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm as my body slammed into the driver's side door with every flip, my head striking the roof of the car over and over. And finally, for what seemed like hours but only lasted a few seconds, the car stopped belly up.

"Dad, Rain?" I choked out as I shakily tried to take in my surroundings, which was difficult to do with me hanging upside down plus, for some reason my vision seemed very foggy. To my horror I found my father crumpled on the roof of the car, his neck twisted in an awkward way, dead wide eyes set in my direction. "Daddy!" I whispered as dread filled me, for I knew there was no way he was alive. I quickly unbuckled myself falling on to my left arm. Pain rocketed through it as I screamed, not realizing how hurt it was before I hastily set myself free. I laid there sobbing next to my fathers broken body, unable to set my eyes upon him. I prayed that this was a dream, that this pain I was feeling was all in my head, that my father wasn't lying before me dead, that Rain... Oh God Rain!

"Rain!" I shouted as I pushed myself up with my working arm and quickly scanned the back seat... she wasn't there. Adrenaline rushed through me as I dared to hope that by some miracle my sister was alive. I crawled through my broken window, ignoring the fresh cuts the broken glass created in my flesh, ignoring the pain of my broken arm and the growing head ache. Shakily rising to my feet, I began to search the surrounding area. "Rain!" I shirked as I finally spotted her thin form slumped against a nearby tree. I quickly headed to her as fast as my exhausted body could take me.

"Shit!" I swore as I tripped on some debris, successfully hitting my head on a nearby rock. My head ache was now a blinding pain as my vision began to fade. "No! I have to get to Rain..." I weakly moaned out as I made one last attempt to reach my sister. Looking up to find her, an overwhelming horror filled my very soul. There she was, my mirror image, impaled on a broken tree branch surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Her lifeless eyes staring into the depths of my own, was the very last image I had before my vision went completely blank as I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ello loves! Lots and lots going on in my life. . Most of them good lol anyways enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: seriously? No, I own nothing! **

Prospectors:

He listened as his bastard son briefly spoke of his encounter with Christine. What a wimp, he thought to himself as he snarled in disgust. For Erik to still be struggling with the pain of what had happened so long ago was evidence of how his plan almost succeeded. Key word being almost.

He had wanted Christine to break Erik down, so he could step in and take control, but it still sickened him to see his son so weakened by the false pretenses of love. The apple certainly didn't fall too far... Pushing thoughts of Reina far from his mind, he focused on the memory of when he put his failed plan into action.

*_flashback_*

He watched on as a young girl of fifteen sat before a few candles. she was humming softly to herself as she ran a free hand through her long chocolate colored hair. She wore a deep red, loosely-fitted frock that he thought suited her character quite well.

"Christine..." he whispered.

She immediately stopped twirling a loose curl around her finger and shot up, looking about herself. "Who's there?" She questioned.

"Oh Christine. Haven't we been knotty?" he said with a menacing chuckle as a look of confusion fell upon her angelic features. Before she could respond, he continued, "Killing your father off just for his money. Very shameful, very shameful indeed."

He watched on as the shock of what he had said sunk in. Quickly regaining her composure, she immediately slipped into a face of pure innocence. "I have no idea of which you speak monsieur. I loved my father dearly and wouldn't have dreamt of harming him!" To add to her charade, she began to weep silently. He marveled at her ability to appear so pure and innocent. Oh, what a talented actress she was. If he hadn't seen the murder first hand, he wouldn't have doubted her for a second. She would indeed do nicely for his little scheme.

"Child, do not waste that fake angelic composure on me, for I have seen the truth." In fact he could recall it perfectly. "I saw as you slipped poison into his wine as he entertained his party guests. I witnessed the look of pure glee upon your features before you quickly slipped into your facade and ran to your fathers aid. And as you let those false tears flow, you fooled the world into believing you where distraught over his death. Fooled them into believing that you were nothing more than an innocent bystander."as he spoke, he studied her reaction and was pleased to see that she still didn't break character or show any sign of distress. Her heart rate wasn't even elevated, this girl was truly an evil mastermind. He continued, "But, do not fret. I do not wish to expose you, in fact I simply want to make a deal with you."

Her face darkened as she responded,"What kind of deal? And how am I to trust such a mysterious voice?" He then formed before her very eyes. His dark figure shadowing over her. He saw fear, for the first time, enter her eyes as she looked in awe at his strong form above her.

"Very wise of you to be cautious but I guarantee that the deal I have in mind is worth the prize in the end..." he paused as he recalled such a deal that he made so long ago. A deal he was still paying the price for. Gritting his teeth, he continued,"And I always see my deals through." he still saw doubt shrouding her mind but didn't let that detour him. "Before you make any rash decisions, allow me to at least plead my case." she nodded her head for him to continue. " As you and I both know, your plan for gaining your fathers money failed miserably. Had you known that your father was buried deep in dept and that the last of his fortune would have been taken to pay off his debtors, then I'm sure you wouldn't have even bothered killing him. Then again..." he trailed off with a sneer. "But all is not lost. I can still provide you with all the fame your dark heart desires and infinite riches, so you would never be of want again. But, in order for you to receive your reward, you have to destroy the heart of one man."

She sat in silence as she pondered all he had said. Then, with a sneer of her own, she responded, "One man? What is one man to someone as powerful as you? You promise me all these things yet you yourself can't handle just one man. How am I to believe that you can provide such a reward after that feat. And if I am unable to reduce him to such a state, then would all I have done be for nothing? For if he is such a strong force to you, how do you expect me to bring him to his knees?" she should have stopped while she was ahead.

Damion's quiet rage was steadily growing as she questioned him. As soon as her last taunting sentence was out, he slammed her against the wall pining her small form with just his hand. She desperately pushed against his grip, to keep him from choking the life out of her. "I will still uphold my deal, though the cost of failure would be a quarter of your life." he glowered as he answered the rest of her inquiry. "Can I break him myself directly? Child, there are some things even Fate won't allow me to do. For if I take things into my own hands then he would surely die. For I am the bringer of death." As if to prove his point, he allowed the darkness within him to spread towards her, causing her to shriek and wither in pain. A suffocating pain that not only harmed her body but her soul as well. Each breath she took felt more strained and heavy. Just before she could gasp her last dieing breath, he released her and she fell to the floor in a heap.

In truth, the only reason Damion couldn't break Erik, himself, was because the sheer power it would take to break him, combined with the power it would take to fully control him would definitely prove to be too much for his bastard son. Erik was of no use to him dead.

A low chuckle erupted from the girl on the floor, that quickly rose to a sputtering psychotic laugh. Damion looked on with faint shock and interest as she finally calmed herself and spoke. "You don't even have the strength to kill me." more laughter erupted from her small form as Damion resisted the urge to finish what he started. If she wasn't the only option available to him then he would have done away with her smart ass. He relished in the fact that as soon as it was her time, he would come for her soul and punish her properly for all of eternity.

"Child, I do not waste an opportunity when I see one. What use would you be to me dead? Though, if you continue to test me..." he shot another wave of power in her direction. "you will fail."

"Alright!" she gasped through the pain. "I'll make the deal." sweat dripped down her face as the pain edged away. The fact of losing a quarter of her life, if she should fail, never even residing in her mind. Her greed, too strong to deny.

"Well done." was Damion's quiet reply as he smirked, happy to finally have his plan go into action. "Now, let us clean you up. He won't even give you a second glance in your current state." Christine held her tongue before a rebuttal could slip past her lips. She didn't want him to let his power lose upon her again.

Damion let a dark cloud fall over her. She gasped as it transformed her blood red frock to a pure wight dress made of the softest of silks. Her already long tresses grew longer still and pooled to the floor in lovely chocolate waves. Her dirtied sweaty face was cleaned and refreshed as well as the rest of her flesh. As the cloud lifted, she stood, her long locks falling just past her lower back. She twirled in vain filled delight as the pain from Damion's previous attack lifted. "Now sing. For he quickly approaches." And with that, he melted into the shadows to allow her to do what she did best, deceive.

Reina was right. Erik didn't fall to the extent that Damion was hoping he would. His heart wasn't the shattered mess that it should have been. Mostly due to the fact that Christine wasn't his soul mate. If she had been then not only would Erik's heart have broken but his soul as well.

Damion had learned from his past mistakes and now knew that he had to up his plan of attack. This time the plan would include Ariona directly. His attention drew from his thoughts as Ariona began to speak of the loss of her family. A gruesome accident that he for once had nothing to do with... Well the initial planing of it, that is. Though that didn't mean he didn't help with a few well placed trees and a drunken idiot.

Everything that had happened was of Fates approval. Her families death had a purpose. For if they hadn't died, she wouldn't be here now. Its rare enough for a soul to be reincarnated, but for a soul to evade deaths recurring call is simply impossible. Ariona would have died at on early age over and over again unless another's life was taken to stop the cycle. Not just one life but three, and Damion had come to collect.

Ariona's parents had indeed lived full lives in the past. They even had another daughter to sooth the pain of her loss, Rain. But when they arrived to the afterlife, they found Ariona's soul steadily growing into a state of unrest. For Erik's life was at a standstill, all thanks to Reina's interfering.

Reina had come to them then. To petition them to help reunite Erik and Ariona. If they had refused, then she would have unpaused Erik's life, ultimately releasing him to Damion's will. And given enough time Damion would have found a way to break Erik. If they accepted then their lives would be placed into Damion's hands, to be taken as he saw fit. Despite Ariona's protests, they bravely accepted and agreed to the terms.

He had claimed the mothers life first, hoping that without her mother's guidance, Ariona would be all the worst for it. But surprisingly, her father easily took the reigns and raised his daughters the best he could on his own. Damion had considered taking the lives of her remaining family separately, one by one. But the idea of taking them from her at the same time was too much for him to pass up. So he waited for the opportune moment to strike. And with their passing, Damion had received the results he wanted, her spirit was cracked. She was already chipped from the betrayals of her best friend and her beau, witch of course had Damion's meddling written all over that situation. He smirked at the memory of it, Ariona had not come out of that one unscathed.

Now, it would take little else to fully break her. That is, if everything goes according to plan... "Its not her fault." Reina spoke as she appeared next to him.

"Indeed, I believe it is my dear." he quipped as he felt the heat of her glare on him.

"They willingly gave themselves up for her chance at happiness, you know that!" she exclaimed, watching mournfully at the tears streaming down Ariona's face.

"They wouldn't have had to go through the pain of death again if she didn't exist!" he growled glaring at Ariona in aggravation at her very existence.

"There had to be a way to stop you. Fate made sure of that! Besides your the one who made their deaths so gory and painful. They could have passed peacefully!" she said with clenched fists.

"Peaceful?" he spat,"the word has no meaning to me."

"It used to..." was her soft reply before she left him. His small heart made a painful jerk for it was now filled with chaos, peace never again being able to reside.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ello Loves! its been a very long long while -.- I'm so sorry! I have been promoted at my job to manager! woot! unfortunately that means that my life has just been too busy. I no longer have a life! who knew being a manager was so time consuming lol Now that I have a better handle of things, hopefully I can update faster but I cant make any promises... anyways enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for my own twisted imagination. _**

**_Eri__k:_**

It pained him greatly to see the silent tears flow freely down her face as she spoke. His own confusion towards why it pained him to see her in such distress was out shone with his need to comfort her. In what way he was to do that, he could only fathom. Should he embrace her as she did him only a few moments ago... Would she want him to, in her state of vulnerability?

Taking the cowards way out, he remained as he was, arms crossed and rigid with the overbearing need to hold her.  
>He watched on with growing discomfort, not knowing how he should respond to her. Clearly she was mistaken. The accident had not been her doing. It was the drunken fool to blame. Yet here she was, believing she was at fault. So blind was she to her own innocence, she completely dismissed the monster within him.<p>

It was too impossible for her to believe that she was the monster. Not when a true fiend was standing before her. Ill tempered, yes, stubborn beyond reason at times, yes, but a monster she was not. This nameless beauty before him was anything but.

She was not to blame, this he knew as truth.

"You had no control over the tragedy that claimed your families lives. Surely you don't truly believe that your responsible?" he asked as he stared intently at her.

"I was the one behind the wheel. I was the one driving. I was the one who selfishly put my family in danger. And for what? Because I couldn't get over the past and I had to stupidly cry over it while I was driving! So, yes! I am responsible!" she cried out as she began shaking. "Don't you get it? It should have been me! I should have died! Not them... Never them."

This wasn't the first time she wished for death in his presence and again it pained him deeply. Before he could even collect his thoughts to form some sort of response, she continued.

"Don't you see? I'm the monster that survived! I stole the lives of the most beautiful souls I have ever known. My sister had her whole life ahead of her. She was a shining star to every person who knew her. She was going to bring some good to this world. And my father... My father was already leaving his mark with his company and he was already impacting lives." she took a deep shuddering breath, swiping at the tears that stained her face. "I have nothing to offer this world. My life wasn't as important as theirs. My life wouldn't have been missed. My life was and still is worthless."

He shuddered as he thought on the many long years he existed without ever truly living until she stumbled upon it. If she had died in that accident then he never would have met her. He would still be at a standstill and lost forever to his own demons and pain. She literally brought him back to life.

He watched on as the last of her sanity crumbled around her piece by piece. Her tears flowing down her face in streams. Her features portraying pain and heartbreak. No longer able to hold himself back, he embraced her. As she cried into his chest he whispered, "Your not to blame." She remained silent. Her voice lost to her tears.

_**Ariona:**_

I was distraught and lost in my own memories of a night long suppressed in my mind. It had been so long since I allowed myself to remember, in detail, that horrific night. It was like ripping open old scars and allowing the blood to flow with no hope of clotting or scabbing over.

It truly felt like I was drowning in my misery allowing my guilt to weigh me down. Suffocating in my self hate and regret.

Just before I completely allowed myself to succumb to my inner demons, I felt strong arms wrap around me. The soothing scent of musk and vanilla surrounded me.

I started to feel soothed and slowly pulled myself back together as I held on to this pillar of strength that surrounded me in comfort. I sighed in relief as my emotional roller coaster came to a halt as I clung to this warm and stable pillar. I then realized what exactly I was grasping on to... more like whom.

Unfortunately, I became very self-aware.

Though my emotions were now more manageable, I am now over whelmed with embarrassment. I have just cried my eyes out on The Phantoms chest. And not the pretty Hollywood crying but the snot induced wailing accompanied by my, now, pink puffy face. That's not including the state I left his shirt in...

I'm a hot mess.

I felt his chest rumble as he spoke and so lost was I in thought that I had again missed what he had said.  
>"Umm, I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked as I awkwardly untangled my arms from his waist and pulled away. Quickly mopping up the mess on my face with my sleeves.<p>

"I said, my name is Erik." he repeated as I heard him shift back and forth on his feet. He almost sounded as if he was unsure or shy about what I might say to this new-found information.

Erik. I liked it.

I found the name suited him well. "Well Erik, nice to officially meet you. I'm Ariona." I said with a smile, my earlier emotional breakdown all but forgotten.

"Ariona." The way my name rolled off his tongue sent shivers up my spine. "Nice to finally know the name of my home's new resident." he said with a chuckle.

A comfortable silence fell between us as we both were lost in our own thoughts.

I felt contempt. In truth, more alive than I have felt in a long time. The dead weight that was on my shoulders lifted to something more tolerable. Though, I of course still blamed myself, I felt relived at finally letting all my pent-up turmoil loose.

Turning back to the piano I allowed myself to play a song I haven't played since that night. The song Rain had written for me.

The notes flowed through my fingers like an old lost friend. I was slightly shocked that I had still remembered it.  
>It was a slow haunting lullaby, inspired by our favorite movie. The notes echoed beautifully throughout the chamber, soaring and dancing against its walls. And as the last note rang out and dispersed, so did the remnants of my pain with it.<p>

"What a beautiful piece." I jumped at the sound of Erik's voice, as I had momentarily forgotten he was there. "Did you write it?" he asked.

"No. This lovely piece was all my sisters creation." I said with a small sad smile.

"May I ask what is it called?" he whispered a little to close to my ear for comfort.

Shaking away my Goosebumps and holding my fluttering heart still, I responded. "Phantom." I blushed immediately after I realized that the song had been based off of him. Well based off the actual movie but the implications were still there.

Not giving him a chance to respond, I quickly stood. "Well, I'm off to bed. Valen." I called my furry companion to my side as I grasped his harness, as he led me out.

Before I completely exited the room I stopped and turned back towards him,"Hey Erik."

"Yes Ariona?" I tried to ignore the sudden rush that I got from him saying my name again.

"Your no monster."

"Neither are you."

"Lets agree to disagree." I whispered as I turned back to allow Valen to guide me to bed.


End file.
